


I Wonder if He Knows I've Touched Your Skin

by grimmysquiff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Sad Ending???, Smut, drunk!Harry, kinda but you'll see, lots of pet names tbh, nick kinda takes advantage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Take me home with you," Harry slurred. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Nick blinked at him, letting out a nervous laugh, "Errr, how much have you had, hun?"</em></p><p> </p><p>Harry has a fight with Louis and asks Nick to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder if He Knows I've Touched Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> ok so gryles is like my side ship and kristen & i were talking about if i believe if it ever happened and this idea just came to mind. 
> 
> i might extend this into a longer story but now this was just total self-indulgent smutty angsty crap. 
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> EDIT: i have decided to continue this story but i have other writing commitments at the moment. stay tuned!!

Harry slid his phone out of the pocket, trying to his focus his bleary eyes on the bright screen. He scrolled through the notifications, only caring for one name in particular. Nothing. He swallowed, feeling the ball in his throat get bigger and raised his glass back to his mouth, trying to get rid of the ache inside of him. _He doesn't want me_.

"Harry Stylesssss! Get over here!"

He looked up with big green eyes to see Nick gesturing wildly to the dance floor but Harry shook his head sadly. Nick frowned but shrugged, grabbing a couple of friends from the sofa to go with him instead. Harry let out a sigh. Nick had promised him a good night, said he'd make him feel better and forget all about Louis. He didn't want to though, he wanted to be with Louis. He wanted to be held by Louis. He wanted Louis to apologise. To hold him. To forget all about this. Maybe argue again but this time it would end up with Louis fucking him against the wall instead of Louis shouting at him and walking out of their flat. He was gone from the street by the time Harry recovered from the shock and had the strength to run out of the door. It was over. 

He felt his eyes well again, desperately drinking down more of his drink. What the fuck even was this stuff? It was fruity but strong. Tasted a bit like orange. Nick had strange taste in alcohol. He miserably checked his phone again and didn't see anything new. He huffed out a big sigh and threw his phone on the floor in anger. 

"Hey, what are you doing? Is the little popstar having a meltdown?" 

He looked up to see Nick in front of him holding his phone out for him and grinning, his smile dropping as he realised Harry was upset. "Haz, what's wrong?"

"He left me," Harry whispered and his lip started to wobble. 

"Harry don't cry here. C'mon, I'm meant to be cheering you up," Nick said gently, taking a seat beside him and putting an arm around him. Harry let a few tears run down his face before wiping them away with the sleeve of his sweater. He was so embarrassing. 

"I know, Nick, I know. It's just hard. I want to go home."

"It's not even 1 yet! You're such a lightweight, look at you! You can barely sit up."

Harry turned to glare at him, "I. Want. To. Go. Home."

"Wait a little while and we can share a cab okay, sweetheart?"

 _Sweetheart_. Harry let out a little whine, gazing into Nick's eyes. The older man was suddenly appearing more and more attractive. His quiff done up to its usual spectacular height and bounce, his eyes bright and gleaming with his strong jawline creating a gorgeous profile for the radio host. 

"Take me home with you," Harry slurred. 

Nick blinked at him, letting out a nervous laugh, "Errr, how much have you had, hun?"

Harry grabbed hold of the front of Nick's expensive shirt, drawing his face in close to his, "I mean it. I know you want me, Nick. You want to cheer me up, so do it?"

Harry bit his lips suggestively, watching as Nick struggled to think of anything to say. He placed a delicate hand on Nick's thigh and moved his lips next to Nick's ear, "Pretty please."

Nick put a hand over Harry's, gently removing it from his thigh but thread his fingers through his, "Let's go then, princess."

He dragged Harry up from the sofa, causing him to stumble a bit and pulled him through the crowd of party-goers. He'd probably text his friends later to tell them what happened. 

It wasn't until Harry was outside and felt the cold air against his cheeks, he realised how drunk he was. By the time Nick pushed him into a passing cab, he could barely keep his eyes open or stop his head from moving. He felt Nick pull him against his chest as he shouted his address to the driver. 

"Finally. Good boy, such a good boy. You made a good choice. Wanted you for so long. Needed you," Nick murmured, kissing the back of his head softly, hands roaming down Harry's body. Harry whined at the contact and bucked his hips up, desperate for Nick to touch him already. It was only when he saw Nick's giant hand, sneaking down to palm at the front of him, he gulped. His hand was big, his fingers long. Nothing like Louis' delicate small hands and nimble fingers. He wasn't Louis. 

"Can't wait to make you feel good, baby. Gonna get you naked and spread out on my bed. You're too drunk for much tonight but I'll put my mouth on that pretty cock you've got, alright? You deserve someone experienced to take care of you. Sweet, precious boy," Nick rambled, groping Harry all over. 

The car journey was short and Harry was glad, Nick had got him more worked up than he'd ever felt in his life. He was hard and needed release quickly. 

Nick practically carried him out of the taxi, throwing the driver a wink and a few notes before guiding Harry up to his flat. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed Harry in, throwing his jacket on the floor. 

"Go into the bedroom and take off your clothes like a good boy," he commanded. 

Harry nodded obediently and went into the bedroom. He'd been here many times but not like this. He sat down on the plush duvet, delicately, clumsily removing his boots and kicking them to the side. He shucked his jeans down, along with his pants, his erection slapping against his stomach. He pulled his sweater off and threw it onto the bed, lying back as he waited for Nick to return. He felt dizzy and his head was swimming with a mix of emotions. He knew this was wrong but he was just so horny and everything hurt. Nick would make it better. He wrapped his hand around his hard dick gently and moaned softly at the touch before he heard the door open again. 

"Tsk, tsk. Who said you could touch?" Harry lifted his head to see Nick coming towards him, he had a glass of wine in his hand and he'd taken his shirt off, the dark hair covering his chest. Louis didn't have much chest hair. Louis was soft.

"Sit up, princess," Nick said. Harry obeyed instantly and Nick kneeled in front of him, taking a large sip of his wine. He moved forward to kiss Harry, letting him take the wine from his mouth. Harry choked a bit, the wine running down his chin and onto his chest in small red lines. Nick growled slightly and moved in to lick at it. Harry groaned as he felt Nick's tongue on his skin, moving close to his nipples. 

"Oh," he gasped, "More. Please."

"More kisses or more wine?" Nick smirked. 

"Nick! You know what -"

"Stop it," He moved in to kiss Harry hard, "Now snog me properly. Not like that time when you chickened out during Truth or Dare."

Harry nodded, biting his lip before wrapping an arm around Nick's neck and pulling him in to kiss him. He opened his mouth and let Nick's tongue invade him, tasting the harsh wine on his tongue. Louis didn't drink wine. Louis' tongue was soft and gentle. Nick was rough and his kisses made him feel a bit sick. He still gripped on to him and started to grind a bit against him as felt Nick move a hand to his neglected his cock. 

"Poor princess. Need this taken care of?" 

Harry nodded eagerly as Nick kneeled back and took Harry's cock into his hand. He gave it a few gentle tugs, spurred on by Harry's soft moans. He bucked his hips up into Nick's hand and he tutted. 

"Come on, baby," Nick moaned while placing soft kisses around the side of Harry's cock, "Be good for daddy."

Harry let out a whimper, "No. You're not my daddy." 

Nick suckled softly at his tip and Harry groaned, his head falling back on the bed gently. "Look at me princess." Harry lifted his head back up to look at Nick, whimpering a little. "Daddy? Just for tonight?"

Harry shook his head, "Louis is my -"

"Harry," Nick almost growled, the hand massaging his balls tightening around it making Harry gasp loudly, "Louis isn't here is he?"

"No," Harry let out a sob, "Please not that... I just want - I just want to feel good."

Nick tutted but bent his head down again to lick at Harry softly, "Then I want you to beg me for it."

Harry gulped. This wasn't right. But he needed it. Nick promised to take care of him. Nick knew how to take care of him. Nick wanted him. 

"Please, Nick. Please suck my cock," he begged. 

Nick hummed, tongue poking out to lick around Harry's pink tip, a blob of pre-come building. "Gonna have to try harder than that, hun."

"Please! I need it. I need your mouth on me, wanna feel good. I'll be a good boy, I promise. Please... daddy."

Nick's eyebrow shot up at that and he smiled deviously before lowering his head and sucking Harry into his mouth. Harry groaned at finally having Nick's mouth on him, the wet heat of it wrapped around his aching cock. Nick was good. He took Harry far into his mouth and Harry could feel the tightness of his throat as Nick bobbed up and down on his cock. The hand at his balls was massaging him softly and Harry was on sensory overload. Nick took him straight down his throat, his nose nestled down at Harry's soft, trimmed pubic hair while he sucked hard, making Harry groan loudly. 

"Not gonna - ugh! - last long," Harry cried. 

Nick slid Harry's cock out of his mouth, tongue swirling up to the tip before he spoke, "That's okay, princess. Daddy's wants you to come, okay?"

Harry grimaced at the name but sighed thankfully as Nick took him back into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing fast as his tongue licked at his hardness. He felt the familiar heat rise in his belly and his toes curled as his orgasm approached. 

"Oh! Louis!" he screamed out as he came, thick and fast down Nick's throat with heaving breath. He collapsed back against the duvet, his heart hammering in his chest as he came down from his orgasm. He opened his eyes to see Nick standing in front of him, looking sheepish and slightly upset. He realised what he'd said and now suddenly he felt very sober. 

"Um, I'll just sleep in the other room with Pig. Get some sleep, I think you need it," Nick sighed, picking up his glass of wine, slowly moving towards the door, "By the way, your phone's been buzzing like mad. Almost threw me off my game."

He laughed to himself, wiping at his mouth before leaving and shutting the door harshly. Harry scrambled to the side of the bed, fishing his phone out from one of his jean pockets. His shoulders sank as he read each message. 

_Where are you???? I just needed to clear my head. I'm sorry, H. x_

_Harry?? Did you go out? x_

_Niall said you went out with Nick and his friends. Really, Haz?_

_Please tell me you didn't go home with, Nick. Please, Harry. I'm sorry. Don't do this._

Harry crawled under the duvet, cradling his phone to his chest and started to sob softly. He'd ruined everything. Louis would never touch him again. 

He lifted the phone to his ear and wailed as he waited for his lover to answer. 

_"Louis?"_


End file.
